gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blog utente:GegeBGB/Sogno o son d'esta?
So che è strano, forse anche un po' folle, ma voglio raccontarvi il sogno della scorsa notte. userò dei "nomi in codice" per non far capire i nomi di chi ho sognato, ci sono persone che non sopporto e non voglio che vengano a sapere di ciò. Spero vi piaccia il fatto che lo scriverò sotto forma di storia... We can start NOW! Ero seduta sul divano ad ascoltare le canzoni tratte dal musical "Les Miserables", quando mi arrivò un messaggio: '''Ti va di uscire? '''Risposi subito di si, e mi fiondai al centro commerciale, che aveva la forma di un rettangolo tagliato nella parte centrale. Mi trovavo al piano di sopra, precisamente su una delle due terrazze che affacciava sull'entrata principale dello stabilimento. Poggiai le mani alla ringhiera nera in ferro e mi sporsi per guardare giù; potevo vedere una bandiera Americana, una Europea, una Francese e una Italiana. Mi voltai per vedere il ragazzo che si stava avvicinando e con sguardo stupito dissi: '''Finn?' ''Ebbene si, stavo per uscire con Cory Monteith! Non so perché lo chiamai Finn, ma quella fu l'ultima volta. Scendemmo dalle scale della terrazza che portavano all'ingresso, e vedemmo le mie tre compagne di classe, che da questo momento chiameremo "'le tre Marie'", di cui una, la più importante, '''Mary Poppins'. Decisimo di seguirle mentre la gente mi guardava parlare con il nulla; solo io potevo vedere quel fantasma.'' "'''Sai, ho una sfida canora con Mary Poppins'"- dissi a Cory mentre entravamo in una stanza. Quando misi entrambi i piedi in quella bianca e fredda stanza, il mio fantasma sparì, e con lui anche due delle tre Marie, la sciando sole me e Mary Poppins. Davanti a noi un lungo tavolo bianco con cinque poltrone girate; era la giuria, composta dai membri dei One Direction. Mi fecero segno di cantare ed io, come da programma, cantai I will always love you, ovviamente dedicata al fantasma che pochi istanti prima mi lasciò.'' I cinque cantanti mi proclamarono vincitrice, si alzarono ed uscirono dalla stanza, mentre entrava C, di cui non saprete mai il nome, ma è importante sapere che sta antipatica a me e a T&G, due mie care amiche.Con se aveva un notebook nero dell'acer; si sedette su una delle poltrone dei giudici e mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi. Mi sedetti accanto a lei ed incominciò ad abbracciarmi dicendomi che sono la sua migliore amica e dandomi 18 nomignoli delle persone che non sopporta. Io mi alzai dalla sedia e corsi all'entrata del centro commerciale, aprì la porta e con questa anche gli occhi. FINE So che il sogno è un po' lungo. ma volevo soffermarmi sulla parte più importante per me, quella riguardante Cory. Stamattina a scuola ho letto molti articoli sui sogni, soprattutto su quelli che riguardano i sogni con persone decedute. Un sito diceva che chi torna per salutarti, torna dall'aldilà perché non ha avuto il tempo di farlo; questo ragionamento sarebbe perfetto perché lui mi ha detto solo "ciao" nel sogno, ma è un attore e non penso preferirebbe apparire in sogno a me piuttosto che a Lea; ho letto anche se un morto sta accanto a te, ti vuole trascinare con se, ma sono ancora viva. Sinceramente non penso che un attore si scomoderebbe per venire da me, visto che aveva famiglia, amici ed una fidanzata, ma sento che questo è legato a qualcosa, lo sento dentro di me. Mi prenderete sicuramente per pazza, come lo hanno fatto T&G stamattina quando gliel'ho raccontato, ma secondo me questo sogno è legato all'inizio di Glee, e credo che il mio cervello non sia pronto a rendersi conto che Cory è morto. Ora vi chiedo: Avete mai sognato Cory da quando è morto? Secondo voi, dovrei giocarmi i 7 numeri che mi hanno dato nel sogno? (ovviamente non li ho messi perché si dice che porti sfiga) Categoria:Blog posts